Hells Champion
by namlessgal
Summary: Set after Hell Verse- after Ichigo nearly destroyed hell, it was decide that Hell needed a protector to manage. A girl with connections to the Soul Society was chosen by Hell. Now she wears her own Hell armor and watches over the Sinners. But then something strange happens and Sinners escape Hell. Now she must enlist Ichigo's and Rukia's help to round up the escapees. ichiruki


**Hells Champion: Prologue **

"Captain Commander!" The Soul Reaper rushed into the room, bowing respectively at the old man. "Someone demands to see you!" He kept his head bowed. The old man looked over his staff at the Shinigami then towards his lieutenant.  
"Send them away. I have more pressing matters."  
"We tried sir! But the others were slain! She refuses to leave until she speaks with you!" the elder raised his head. Only the best were his guards, not ones easily defeated.  
"Send her in then." The Shinigami bowed and rushed out the giant double doors. A minute later, the doors open again to reveal a tall white haired woman in glowing golden skeleton armor. Her sword, half white, and half black, was drawn and bloody. She stopped before the chair, ignoring the lieutenant holding the hilt of his sword.

"My name is Yuuki Kazumi, and I need your help… grandfather." 

_**Yuuki loosely translates to "Gentle, superior hope" and Kazumi is "Harmonious beauty"**_

**Hells Champion: Chapter One**

Ichigo Kurosaki was far from a normal human boy. Same was for Rukia Kuchiki. Both went to Karakura High, a high school bursting at the seams with spiritual pressure. So it was no wonder as to why everything Soul Society related seemed to happen in Karakura Town. This was the start of an ordinary day, beginning with Rukia yelling at him to get out of bed, or they'd be late, and Kon being the usual perv.

It happened during math class. Ichigo was struggling to stay awake when the explosion rattled the windows. No one else in the class other than Ichigo's Hollow hunting friends seemed to notice. He quickly wrote on a piece of paper, crumpled it and threw it on Rukia's desk. Rukia smoothed it out and read his messy hand writing.  
_Its my turn, make sure nothing stupid happens midget. – I  
I'm not a midget! Hrmph. Fine, don't do anything reckless –R  
No promises. –I_

Ichigo pressed the Substitute Soul Reaper Badge against his leg and jumped out of his body. With a quick wave to his friends he hopped out the window and began to fly towards what assumed was a Hollow. He stopped suddenly when he felt an increase in Spiritual Pressure. It wasn't often that anyone stronger than Renji visited. Ichigo, assuming the worse drew his zanpakuto and rushed towards the strong spiritual pressure. There a rift was open in the sky. On the other side was a red sky and the sound of screaming agonized souls. It reminded Ichigo of not long ago when the Sinners existed from a similar rift that led to Hell. Pushing the bad memories away, Ichigo focused on the rift. Suddenly, it exploded with figures. From all directions, warped people with seemingly broken chains fled from within the rift, letting out loud cries of triumph. Ichigo jumped out of the way, startled cry. Thousands of thousands figures fled the rift in waves. As the rift was closing one last figure flew through. This one was different. Instead of being cloaked in bandages and black clothes, she wore golden armor, that resembled the armor Ichigo wore when he freed Rukia, Renji and Uuyru from Kokuto.

She dashed through the sky slashing at the figures with her sword. As she slashed victims in half and killed them, chains sprouted from seemingly no where and dragged the victims away, towards the ground, sinking below the dirt and disappearing. Whoever this was, they were obviously terrified of her. After chaining a particularly large man with her sword, the woman turned to find that she was surrounded by the strange people. Ichigo saw this and began to sprint towards her. By now many of the people had fled, except for the few twenty or so surrounding the woman in golden armor. Ichigo broke through the circle and stood back to back with the woman.

"You're a Soul Reaper!"  
"Yeah. What about it?" Their conversation was interrupted as the people began to rush at them, attacking them from all sides. **(*A/N sorry not very good at writing combat scenes, so I am going to skip most of it*) **The woman swung her sword and gold light flew out, knocking aside some of the attackers. Chains erupted and dragged them down again. She began to swing the golden chain attached to her wrist. "Don't bother killing them, they'll just reform and join the fight again!" She yelled. "Knock 'em towards me so I can imprison them again." Ichigo nodded to show that he heard, and knocked five of the deformed people towards her. She spun the golden chain and flung it, so it swung around the five. Giving it a hard yank, she launched them towards herself and cut them with her strange sword, chaining and banishing them. Already, only half remained. Two of them were smart and tried to flee, only to be dragged back by the gold chain. After the remaining eight were defeated Ichigo turned to the strange woman.

She had long white hair and shocking amber eyes. Her armor was indeed Hells armor. Except it was different from the suit that Ichigo wore not too long ago. For one, it was a full suit. The torso was pretty much the same but it covered her entire upper body. Her left arm was plated in the golden bones to just below the elbow. Beneath that, the gold chain was sprouting from her arm, much like Hell's chains. The rest of that arm was covered by the chain. Her other arm only had a long gauntlet with two spikes and the shoulder guard shaped like a skull. Across her back was a black scabbard made of scorched bones. She had a large black belt, also made of scorched bones and wore a kelt, where Ichigo had worn the bottom half of his kimono. Finally her leg guards were made of gold and pushed up in her hair was half a skull that had been covering her face during the battle. She sheathed her giant black and white sword, and Ichigo noticed the black and white ribbons and the skull in the center.

She landed on a roof of a near by building and let out a breath, panting. "Hold on give me a sec. Its been awhile since I've used that much power in the world of the living." She straightened and cracked her back, give Ichigo a once over. "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki?" He nodded. "Good that saves me some trouble."  
"What the hell was that?" He asked pointing to the sky. She frowned. "That's quiet rude you know. That though? That was literally Hell."

"And who are you?"  
"Me? Just little old me."  
"Name and rank." A voice said from behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned around and was relieved to see Rukia standing there not the idiot Shinigami nor Renji. "I felt the increase in spiritual pressure and thought you may need some help, strawberry." She explained. "Now, what is your name, and your rank?" The woman pouted and put her hands behind her head stretching. "Hrmph. What is with you people so uptight and no fun. My name's Yuuki. Yuuki Kazumi. And I suppose my rank is Hells Herald. Wait, wait, wait! I like the sound of Hell's Champion better. Yeah, I'm Hells champion." Yuukie gave them a crooked grin.

'"What ya mean 'Hells Champion?" Ichigo asked.

"Weelllll," She started. "After that huge fiasco with you guys nearly releasing Hell unto earth and all, Hell decide that it needed a defender, an overseer, a person to look after it. A champion. I basically make sure no one escapes again, deal out punishments, decide if someone is guilty or not, and hunt down those who belong in Hell."

"So you are like a Shinigami, but for Hell." She pouted again. "I suppose I am more like Hells babysitter or manager. I take care of everything Hell related."

"Why you, though?" Her face darkened and she crossed her arms.  
"I suppose its my likeable personality. I was trying to stop a rebellion, but failed."  
"Then those people?"  
"Yea they were Sinners. I suppose you know of them. Something happened. That's why I am here. I need your help."


End file.
